Facing Fears
by NGOfan2014
Summary: AKA 'Boat' - an alternative version. I was asked to write an alternative version of 'Boat'. Frank invites Lee, Lucy and Daisy to spend the weekend on his boat. Lucy is reluctant and admits to Lee she has a fear of water. She is persuaded that the trip will help her face that fear. What will happen when Lee and Lucy share a cabin? Will Lee finally be able to confront his own fear?
1. Chapter 1

**_I was so excited to hear there will be a Christmas special of Not Going Out this year. I'm looking forward to it already. I hope Lee decides to make another full series. As much as the wedding was in a way a perfect ending to Lee and Lucy's story, IMHO I still think there is mileage in exploring their relationship as a married couple, and I'm sure Lee will not disappoint, for me his writing never does._**

 ** _I was given the following prompt: an alternative version of 'Boat'. In this version, the boat is not as bad as the one in the episode, the engine is not broken and there is no insurance scam so it doesn't capsize._**

As they approached the harbour, Lucy felt her stomach turn over. She still wasn't sure why she had agreed to spend the weekend on Frank's boat. It was just that Lee had seemed so keen. He thought it would be fun and had somehow convinced her that this was the perfect opportunity to overcome her fear of water. She sincerely hoped he was right, as right now just glimpsing the boats in the distance was making her uncomfortable. Lee kept reassuring her that everything would be fine and she found herself repeating his words in her head like a mantra.

Lee had been reluctant when his dad first suggested this trip, the thought of spending a significant amount of time in an enclosed space with his dad was his worst nightmare. To say that they had a rocky relationship would be an understatement. There was a very good chance Lee would end up throwing his dad, or himself, overboard before the end of the first day. Still, he had been persuaded by the romantic notion of a weekend away with Lucy. Now, he wasn't so sure. Frank and Daisy were there, so there wouldn't be many opportunities to get her alone.

As she stepped onto the wooden panels of the jetty, Lucy grabbed Lee's arm to steady herself. They were now surrounded by water, and her legs had become wobbly. Noticing her hesitance to continue, he held on to her and they walked on.

" _There he is_ ", declared Lee, spotting his father.

Looking at the boat that Frank was standing beside, he compared it to the one in the photo he was holding. The two boats were clearly not the same. On closer inspection, it did seem that the actual boat, though not exactly new, was in pretty good shape.

Daisy skipped ahead, and her and Frank boarded the boat and disappeared below deck. Daisy had been keen to see inside.

Lee had thrown their bags onto the deck and was about to board, when he noticed Lucy seemed to be frozen to the spot.

" _Come on then, we don't want dad to set off without us_ ".

Lucy just couldn't bring herself to take that step up. There was a gap between the boat and the jetty, and she could see the water below. The boat was also rocking from side to side.

" _I don't think I can do this. I want to go home_ ".

" _You'll be absolutely fine_ ".

Lucy felt stupid, but couldn't stop her mind from playing out all manner of disaster scenarios.

" _What if I fall into the water and drown?_ ".

" _There's life jackets. You can wear one when you're on deck"._

That made Lucy feel a bit better, but she had to get on deck first.

" _What if the boat moves away from the jetty while I'm stepping on? I've seen 'You've Been Framed', it happens all the time_ ".

" _It won't. Firstly, there's a rope here, look…the boat's moored. It can't move that much. Anyway, I'll help you on_ ".

" _No. I'm going home_ ".

" _Come here_ ", Lee announced before swiftly scooping Lucy off the ground. She squealed in surprise, but soon realised what was happening. She clung on tightly as Lee stepped up and onto the boat.

" _There you go_ ", he said, sounding almost triumphant as he placed her carefully back down.

Lucy was still a little shocked, not to mention embarrassed, but managed to whisper a small " _thanks_ ". Lee had made that look so easy, and she felt a bit pathetic about making such a fuss. She expected him to start teasing her, as usual, but he didn't. Instead he suggested they went inside and took a look around.

They met Daisy and Frank in the small living area. Daisy explained that there were only two bedrooms and that she and Frank had agreed to share the bunk beds. Lee and Lucy would have to share the double bed. Lucy listened to Frank's excuses as to why this arrangement was necessary, and whilst it seemed fairly implausible, she didn't argue. In truth, sharing with Daisy would have driven her insane. She talked in her sleep. Besides, although she would never have admitted it, she found the idea of sharing a bed with Lee rather appealing.

Lee was surprised that Lucy had been so quick to agree to sharing a bed with him. When Frank mentioned his plan to wangle this for him he hadn't expected her to actually buy it.

Lee and Lucy went to check out their room whilst the other two returned to the deck to untie the mooring ropes and pilot the boat out of the harbour into the open water. Thankfully, Frank seemed to know what he was doing, as the other three had never even been on a motor boat before, let alone know how to drive one. Daisy had agreed to help though, the thought of which filled Lee and Lucy with some dread. They had to hope Frank only gave her the simpler jobs, or they would probably all be in trouble.

" _Where are we actually going?",_ asked Lucy as her and Lee unpacked their belongings in their cabin, which was small but cosy.

" _Not far, I think dad's just planning on cruising up and down the coast a bit_ ".

" _Oh...sorry!",_ Lucy exclaimed as she turned around. Her arm accidentally made contact with Lee's chest and they found their heads just millimetres apart. She had heard Lee's sharp intake of breath as they collided.

There wasn't a lot of room, and they were clearly going to have to get used to living on top of each other over the next few days.

" _That's alright",_ Lee whispered, making eye contact with Lucy. He noticed she was blushing, and he felt his own cheeks redden. The phrase, 'is it just me or is it getting hot in here?' sprang to mind, but somehow this didn't feel like the time for jokes.

For some reason, both seemed reluctant to move or look away from each other. This was…close, and Lucy could have sworn that Lee was inching even closer to her. Were his eyes training in on her lips?

Lucy sighed when after what felt like an age, Lee looked away and stepped back from her. She kicked herself. She could have easily closed the gap between them and kissed him just then, but something had stopped her, as it always did.

" _Are you sure you don't mind sleeping…I mean sharing with me?"_

Lucy detected a slight tremble in Lee's voice. He seemed to be breathing unevenly still.

" _I don't mind. Having you there might make me feel a bit better about sleeping on water anyway_ "

" _Good, as long as you're really fine with it",_ Lee added, wanting to make sure.

Lucy nodded and smiled in response. She was fine with it, though was beginning to think Lee might not be.

Lee was happy to be sharing, of course, but the thought of it made him nervous for some reason. He supposed it was because he had thought about sharing a bed with Lucy so many times, but that in this case she would be so near, yet so far. He would have to remain composed and control any 'inappropriate' feelings or thoughts. After all, whenever Lee got close to Lucy his body reacted in all manner of disconcerting ways. His heartbeat, his breathing, his temperature and even his vision seemed to be affected by proximity to Lucy. She was intoxicating; there was no other way of describing it.

Both reassured, Lee and Lucy continued the task of putting their belongings away.

Lee was the first to finish unpacking, and decided to throw himself on to the bed, lying down to try it out for comfort.

" _Lee, stop doing that!",_ Lucy pleaded as he wriggled, his movements making the boat rock from side to side.

" _Just think of it as a bouncy castle_ ", Lee giggled, grinning at Lucy who was standing on the bed to try and reach a cupboard. Lucy couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. She loved it when Lee's eyes lit up. Maybe this was fun after all.

Suddenly Lucy lost her balance, and squealed as she fell and landed face down on top of Lee. He groaned, and without thinking placed his hand on her arm to steady her as she tried to sit up. He held onto his breath.

Their giggling had stopped now, and Lucy paused in her current position long enough for her eyes to meet Lee's again. His eyes were wide, and he looked slightly startled, nervous even. She was so tempted to lean down and kiss him, and she searched his eyes for a sign. She thought she detected desire in them, but lost her courage. Clearing her throat, she quickly un-straddled him.

" _L...Lucy….I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…are you okay?",_ Lee choked out an apology.

" _No harm done_ ", Lucy reassured, as she composed herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and straightened out her clothes. She hardly dared look at Lee again.

Lucy sensed something was changing between them, she can't have imagined it. Earlier when she had bumped into Lee and just now, there had definitely been a 'moment' between them. A spark of electricity, sexual tension, call it what you like. She had felt the familiar dancing butterflies in her stomach and tingling under her skin. She knew he had felt it too - she had seen it in his eyes, felt his heart beating hard and fast beneath his chest. Her and Lee had shared such moments before but these had felt different somehow, more intense.

Maybe this weekend was the time. The time to take that leap of faith and finally tell Lee how she felt. She had wanted and loved him for so long, and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her feelings hidden. If only he would make the first move. She didn't know exactly why she had been waiting – the fear of rejection, of her family's reaction, her own misgivings. Above all, she needed to know that if something did happen that they were on the same page. It wasn't enough to know that Lee fancied her. She wanted it all, to spend the rest of her life with him.

Thinking about all of this, about what she hoped would happen, made Lucy's heart race, in a combination of nerves and excitement. She decided that all of this would wait until this evening, and that she should act normally for now, as though something hadn't almost happened between them. She took several deep breaths.

" _So…erm – how are we going to pass the time on this trip? Lee?"_

Okay, thought Lee, so we're not going to talk about what just happened. Or, maybe nothing happened. Maybe it was just me wishful thinking. Though part of him wanted to just blurt out his feelings, Lee was also relieved that he didn't have to face them right now. The frustration of not being with Lucy in the way he wanted was becoming increasingly painful, but if he told her how he felt and she didn't love him back he might lose her completely. If she rejected him it would break his heart and he didn't know if he could take that risk. He attempted to push these thoughts out of his mind, remembering Lucy had just asked him a question.

" _Well, we could try fishing. Or you can just relax on deck if you like, the weather's looking good. The sea's really calm and it might help you with your fear of water. I'll stay with you if it'll make you feel safer. Apparently it's possible to see dolphins sometimes on this part of the coast_ ".

" _Okay. Not sure I'm ready for fishing but I'll try the relaxing on deck thing. I might be okay if you're sitting next to me. I'm expecting you to dive in and rescue me if I fall in though_ ".

" _Anytime. But just so you know…you're not going to fall in. Not unless you lean too far over the edge to look at a dolphin and…"_

Lucy rolled her eyes, she hoped for Lee's sake that he was joking.

 _"I'm joking Lucy…you're not going to fall in. I won't let you, I promise"_.

She smiled at Lee now. He had actually managed to reassure her. To her surprise she didn't feel panicky about the idea of just being on the deck of a boat anymore. For once it seemed Lee that might be right about something, perhaps this boat trip was a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Late afternoon...

Lee came back out of the living quarters onto the deck. He was armed with two picnic glasses.

" _It's only lemonade, I couldn't find anything more interesting I'm afraid_ "

" _As long as it's cold…thanks Lee_ ".

Lucy sat up and took the drink from Lee, taking a much needed glug of the refreshing liquid before placing the glass down next to her.

" _So, are you enjoying yourself so far?",_ Lee asked Lucy as he perched on the little shelf-seat that was built into the side of the boat.

" _You know what, I really am. I actually feel relaxed. Who would've thought that was possible, on a boat?! I'm so glad you talked me into coming along"._

 _"Good"._

Lee turned towards Lucy and smiled shyly, before looking back out to sea.

Lucy watched Lee, feeling that there was something different about him, though she couldn't put her finger on what. He seemed to be lost in thought, though his thoughts were presumably good ones as his eyes were sparkling and he was now grinning to himself.

" _What are you smiling about?"_

" _Erm, nothing really. I'm just enjoying myself…and I'm glad you are too_ ".

He could hardly admit he was thinking about her.

" _Why don't you come and sit by me? There's plenty of room, and I don't bite_ ",

Lucy asked, patting the space next to her. She thought this might be the perfect opportunity to approach the as yet unspoken subject of what was happening between her and Lee. It was just a case of how to approach it. Lee was never good at taking hints, but she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to come straight out with what she wanted to say.

Lee cleared his throat. There was something about the way Lucy was behaving that was making him nervous. Nervous in a good way perhaps, but nervous nonetheless. He got up from the seat and joined Lucy on the picnic blanket she had laid out on the deck. Sensing they may be on the brink of an important conversation, Lee felt slightly panicky, and he decided to change the subject.

" _Dinner smells nice, which is surprising considering Daisy's cooking_ ".

Lucy sighed. Lee always did this, he always backed out every time she was about to open up to him. She couldn't understand what he found so scary about confronting his feelings. Okay, that wasn't exactly the case - she did understand that this was a huge deal. Her palms were sweaty now, and not just from the heat. She was nervous, but this conversation had to happen sooner or later, as they couldn't go on indefinitely in this is will-we-won't-we limbo. She knew some of Lee's ability to express his emotions stemmed from the abandonment issues Lee had over his dad, something she'd learnt more about when she'd tried out her counselling techniques on him. Still, he'd agreed to be more honest and open with her after that, though she'd seen little evidence of this so far. She was sure her frustration must be obvious, but Lee continued to babble,

" _It's some sort of chickeny thing I think. Still, whatever it is it can't be worse than the last time she cooked for us. Who can forget her offal surprise? I can practically still taste it. Remind me why we agreed to let her cook?"._

Lucy couldn't help but smile, despite herself. The evening of the offal disaster had turned out to be great fun in the end, and Lee and Lucy both laughed as they recalled it. Lucy realised then, that almost all of the good memories she had of recent years involved Lee.

Their giggling was replaced with silence, as they both thought about what to say. It was Lucy who broke it,

" _Thanks_ ".

" _What for?"_

" _For inviting me, and for helping me with my fear of water. I've almost forgotten we're on a boat_ ".

Lucy kissed Lee gently on the cheek and she paused, breathing in as her hand came to rest on his arm. She could hear Lee's breathing becoming erratic, and was reluctant to pull away. She whispered,

" _Where's your dad?"_

" _Asleep_ ", Lee's voice was barely audible now.

Lucy closed her eyes, sighing softly as Lee began to nuzzle against her. He inhaled deeply, savouring the sweet scent of her hair. He held on to his breath, overwhelmed by the feeling of Lucy's soft, warm skin against his own. Lucy moved her head slightly, until her nose overlapped with Lee's. Slowly, she opened her eyes and pulled away, just enough to meet his gaze. Lee's eyes searched Lucy's, asking a silent question. He got his answer, as her eyes- with their large pupils and trembling eyelids- could not hide her desire. As they moved painfully slowly towards each other, Lucy felt all of her senses heighten. Her pulse was racing, and her stomach somersaulted with nerves and excitement.

Time seemed to stand still, and Lucy thought she could hear Lee's heart pounding, though it could have been her own. Her eyes, half-lidded, focused on Lee's lips, and she watched as he moistened them with the tip of his tongue. All of the time, his fingers were lightly, idly stroking her arm. Lucy swallowed hard, feeling like she needed to say something, but her voice failed her. Her eyelids fluttered closed when Lee gently took the lock of hair that had fallen across her face in the breeze and tucked it back behind her ear. He began to lean in again and their uneven breaths, loud enough to drown out the sound of the waves and seabirds that surrounded them, mingled as only the smallest of gaps remained between them. Several times their lips almost touched, but there was hesitation. It was understandable, given how long they had been building up this moment.

" _Dinner's ready!_ ",

And just like that, the moment was broken, Daisy's voice startling the pair and making them break away so hurriedly that Lucy knocked over her glass of lemonade. Lucy's mind was now racing as fast as her heart. Where was Daisy's voice coming from? Had she seen them? Did that really just happen, well almost happen? Lee, meanwhile, was just trying to compose himself.


	3. Chapter 3

They both turned around, and were relieved to see Daisy was only just at the door of the living quarters, so she probably hadn't seen them.

" _Dinner's ready!",_ she repeated more quietly this time as she approached Lee and Lucy.

" _Okay, we'll be there in a minute_ ", replied Lucy, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

" _You're both a bit jumpy_ ", Daisy announced, noticing there was tension in the air.

" _Yeah, we had fallen asleep_ ", Lucy responded, praising herself inwardly for her quick thinking. She glanced at Lee, who seemed to be in a world of his own. He was still reeling from their almost kiss, his heart would not stop racing and his head was spinning.

….

The atmosphere at dinner was a little strange. Lee and Lucy did not say a lot, and both Daisy and Frank had begun to wonder if something had gone on between them earlier.

The chicken, which Daisy had cooked in a tomato sauce with vegetables, was not that nice, and all four had started to push it around their plates.

" _So, what did you two get up to after I went inside this afternoon?",_ asked Daisy, keen to break the awkward silence. 

Lee and Lucy quickly turned to look at Daisy, then glanced at each other, slightly embarrassed.

" _Nothing_ ", Lee blurted out, making him sound guilty. Frank and Daisy exchanged a look. There it was, the elephant in the room again.

" _He means, nothing much, just sunbathing really_ ", added Lucy, " _how about you?"._

" _Apart from the cooking, Frank's been teaching me how to control the motorboat…_ ".

Lee and Lucy relaxed, realising Daisy's question had been perfectly innocent.

 _"…and then I Skyped Tim. And I've been feeding the sharks. Well, I didn't see any but…"_

 _"Sharks!",_ exclaimed Frank, Lee and Lucy all at once.

" _Daisy, there are no sharks around here…_ ", Lee corrected, noticing Lucy looked concerned, _"…and even if there were, why would you want to feed them? That would encourage them to hang around the boat"._

" _You said there might be sharks_ ".

" _No, I said there might be dolphins_ ".

" _Oh yeah, I always get those two mixed up. That's why Tim looked at me a bit strangely when I said I'd like to swim with sharks_ ".

Frank interrupted, " _actually, there are sharks around the UK coast, but they're not the man-eating type. They're harmless_ ".

Lucy spoke, " _good. But can we stop talking about them anyway. I can't hear the word shark without having flashbacks to watching 'Jaws'. I swear that film is the reason I ended up scared of water"._

" _Yes, let's change the subject…",_ added Lee, " _…so what's the plan for after tea_ ".

" _Parlour games and board games_ ", announced Daisy.

Lee and Lucy simultaneously rolled their eyes. It was going to be like Christmas all over again, except there wasn't even a television to keep them occupied.

Several hours later, following a lengthy and heated game of Monopoly, the four decided it was time for bed. Both Lee and Lucy felt a sudden nervousness, realising they were going to be alone again for the first time since they'd almost kissed.

Lucy got ready for bed first, and Lee tried not to stare as she emerged from the bathroom in just a nightshirt. There was something about the casualness of what she was wearing that he found incredibly attractive. Lucy had that sort of effortless beauty and sexiness that shone through even at times like these, when she was wearing no make-up and her hair was all over the place. Lee chastised himself as his mind wandered. They may have almost kissed earlier, but Lucy hadn't mentioned it since and he thought she might want to forget about it. If she was going to act like nothing had happened, then he would have to go along with it, and that meant he would have to try and stop thinking about Lucy in that way, at least while they were sharing a bed. He was immediately put to the test when Lucy squeezed past him, and he gasped slightly as he felt her curves against his body. Clearly, this was not going to be easy, not when they were in such close proximity.

Finding the t-shirt and shorts he was planning to wear in bed, Lee went into the bathroom to get ready. As Lucy sat in bed waiting for him she realised her heart was still racing, her body's reaction to when they'd brushed against each other a minute ago. She looked at the empty space next to her and smiled as she thought about Lee lying beside her. She really hoped this wasn't going to be awkward, especially after what had almost happened earlier. She wanted to talk about it, but wasn't sure where to start. What if they'd both just got caught up in the romance of their surroundings and she was reading too much into it?

Then, Lee opened the door and approached the bed. He looked so shy and sweet and if she was honest pretty damn hot and that's when she decided. Now was the time to confront her feelings. She had to say something. Even if Lee didn't feel the same, she had to know. She couldn't go on acting as though she only saw him as a friend; the pretence had started to become painful.

Lucy had moved the duvet from the other side of bed so that Lee could get in. He got in, carefully, and leaving as much of a gap between him and Lucy as he could pulled the duvet over him. He was trying so hard not to act nervously but his body language betrayed him. His eyes darted towards Lucy and she smiled shyly. He tapped his thigh through the bedclothes, willing Lucy to speak first. After a few seconds of silence they said each other's names in unison. They both laughed nervously. In the end Lucy did speak first,

" _We need to talk_ ".

" _Right_ ".

" _What's happening between us?"_

Lee's head snapped back towards Lucy's. So, she was getting straight to the point, he thought to himself. He was so nervous, he didn't know if he could do this.

" _What?"_

" _You know what I mean… today - twice we've almost kissed. I know you felt something earlier, I can't have imagined it. And before today, for a long time, the flirting and the prolonged glances and the living in each other's pockets_ ".

Lee's heart was beating so fast and a voice inside his head was screaming at him to tell her how he felt but his mouth didn't seem to want to form the words. He wished he was better at this stuff. Every scenario entered his head. If he told her tonight, would it be awkward? They were sharing a bed after all. It sounded like she might feel the same but there was still a big part of him that didn't believe that was possible. Besides, even if her feelings for him were the same as his for her, he wouldn't want her to feel rushed into acting on them just because they were in bed together. Maybe this just wasn't a good time.

" _Lucy…I don't think…I mean, I'm not sure what to say, or what you want me to say…maybe we should talk in the morning…"_

No way, we're not going to do this again, Lucy thought to herself. We're not going gloss over this like we always do. She was so frustrated that all she wanted to do was grab Lee and shake him and scream at him to just tell her how he felt. However, she didn't want to ruin things, so she tried to remain calm.

" _Why do you never want to talk about your feelings?"_

 _"Because I'm a man and I'm Northern. It's not in my make-up to talk about my feelings"_

 _"Okay, so you're not good at talking about your feelings…what about acting on them?"_

Lee gulped, " _I've been there, done that. I usually end up rejected and heartbroken_ ".

The continued to talk in this 'code', both knowing they were talking about his feelings for her but never saying those exact words. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere, so Lucy decided to try a different approach.

" _Lee, this weekend, I've confronted my fear of water, thanks to you. I feel like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders. I think it's about time you confronted yours. The first step is to admit you're afraid. What scares you?"_

She knew, of course, that this was what scared him.

Lee swallowed. His mouth was dry. He was sure he must be sweating, he felt so hot. Then he decided, just like that. He was going to stop being a coward. If he didn't take the leap right now and tell Lucy how he felt he would never stand a chance of being with her.

" _You_ ".

" _I scare you?"_

" _Well, not you as such. More…the way I feel about you_ ".

" _And…how do you feel…about me?"_

Lucy begged and pleaded inwardly that Lee was about to say the words she'd been desperate to hear for so long.

Lee took the deepest of breaths. It was now or never. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

" _I like you, really really like you. Every time I'm close to you my heart races. I don't want to just be friends anymore. I want to be with you Lucy, for the rest of my life. Okay, so I don't just like you. The truth is...I'm completely and utterly in love with you…have been since the first day I met you but I know I'm not good enough for you and you probably don't feel the same…_ "

Lee waited for a reaction from Lucy. It was only seconds, but it felt like minutes. He was trying to read her expression. She had been slightly agog, but was smiling now,

" _You really think I don't feel the same? I've tried to give you enough hints_ ".

Had she just all but told him she loved him back? Maybe, but Lee had to be certain, he had to hear her say to believe it.

" _I'm not great with hints, I need things spelling out_ ".

" _I.l.o.v.e.y.o.u.t.o.o"_ ,

" _What?"_

" _I love you too, you idiot!_ ".

Lucy whispered then grasped Lee's t-shirt and drawing him towards her kissed him firmly on the mouth, surprising him with the suddenness of her action. He gasped, his eyes remaining open for a few seconds. She was kissing him, Lucy was actually kissing him and it was making him dizzy, light-headed. Just as Lee began to let himself relax, as quickly as she'd kissed him, Lucy pulled away. Lee sighed, disappointed by the loss of contact. Their eyes met, and they could only stare for a moment, both of them lost for words and breathing erratically. Everything had changed, they both knew it already.

Observing Lee's shocked expression turn to one of pure desire, Lucy closed the gap between them again. Lee ran his hands across her shoulders then up her neck. Finally, he held the sides of her face with his hands as he responded to her lips, soft and sweet and perfect. He couldn't help but smile against her as he processed what was happening. His courage had paid off. This wasn't a dream, this was better than any dream he'd ever had. This brand new level of closeness felt so natural, and so so good.

The kiss was tentative at first, but quickly became deeper and more passionate. They may have kissed before, under the mistletoe, but this was altogether different. This was a kiss fuelled by the yearning for each other that had been simmering below the surface for years. And now it was finally happening, now the spark had been lit, the fire inside them both quickly took hold.

Lucy's legs had turned to jelly now, so much so that she thanked God they were not standing up. Butterflies were dancing madly in her stomach, and she felt herself twinge as Lee combed his fingers through her hair. He heard little a half-sigh, half-moan escape from Lucy's throat and it nearly drove him over the edge.

After some time, needing air, they parted.

" _Clear enough for you? You don't need me to spell it out again?"._

" _Y...yes…and…no...wow..._ "

" _Wow, indeed_ ", Lucy agreed as she grinned. That kiss had been incredible, everything she had imagined and so much more. It may have taken them six years to get round to it, but it was well worth the years of build-up. Kissing Lee had felt so amazing, so magical, that her mind immediately started to wander to what it might feel like to do more than that...

" _Lucy, you've gone bright red, what are you daydreaming about?"._ As if he didn't know.

Lee lightly, slowly brushed the back of his fingers across Lucy's cheek as he spoke.

" _I was just thinking that you're a very good kisser_ ". She replied, her voice breaking.

Lucy's eyelids fluttered closed as Lee gently traced outline of her bottom lip with his thumb.

" _Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Having said that, a bit more practice wouldn't do any harm…"._

Lee grinned and Lucy giggled as he pulled her towards him to kiss her again. The passion began to build once more and Lee sighed as he felt Lucy's lips yielding, hot and hungry against his own. He gently, experimentally darted his tongue between her lips and she allowed it to dance with her own.

Lee pulled Lucy on top of him and they sank down onto the bed. Then, his hands were everywhere, raking through her hair, stroking her shoulders, gliding across her back and urgently clutching handfuls of her nightshirt. Every touch sent sparks of electricity surging through her veins.

Lucy broke the kiss, then sat up slightly on her knees, her legs either side of Lee's. She deliberately ground against him, chuckling to herself when she heard him all but growl in response.

" _Oh God, Lucy…_ ".

Lee groaned when Lucy began to kiss and nibble his neck and the sensitive area next to his ear. She knew what she was doing to him, and could feel his excitement through his shorts. She could feel her own arousal building, and was amazed at how quickly Lee could have that effect on her.

" _Shh_ ", she whispered, not wanting Frank and Daisy to overhear. She silenced him with a kiss, her lips muffling his sighs.

Lee rolled them back onto their sides, and began to move his kisses along Lucy's neck, shoulders and down to her collarbone, his lips against her skin lighting every nerve ending in their path. He knew he had reached a sensitive spot when Lucy moaned out loud. He lingered there, enjoying the sound of her breathing as it became more and more unsteady.

Trying to keep Lee as close as possible, Lucy hooked her leg over his and she gasped louder than she intended when he began to caress her thigh, his hands slowly moving up until they disappeared under her nightshirt. She shuddered in anticipation as his expert fingers caressed her skin, now tantalisingly close to the place she needed him to touch her the most. Then, suddenly she remembered where they were. Things had become very heated, and as much as she didn't want them to stop, Lucy was all too aware of Frank and Daisy on the other side of the thin wall. Despite what her body was telling her, her brain told her they needed to slow down.

" _L...lee...Lee…"_ she managed to speak though her voice was breaking.

" _Mmm hmm?"_ he murmured against her skin.

" _We…need…to…stop…Lee?..."_

Lee paused and reluctantly removed his hand from under her shirt. He'd been getting carried away, he couldn't help it. He panicked a bit, fearing he'd gone too far. She'd seemed as into this as he was but maybe he had got it wrong.

" _Sorry, if I crossed the line. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I thought you wanted this too, sorry_ ".

Lee took Lee's hand into hers, and toyed with his fingers.

" _It's okay, you don't need to look so worried. Believe me, that felt good – better than good. I want this. It's just…not here. Frank and Daisy might hear us and…this is a big step and…",_ Lucy's voice was still a whisper, her breathing still ragged.

Lee had started to run his fingers through Lucy's hair, reassuring her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then her nose.

" _You're right. It is a big step. I don't want to rush you. I'll wait for you, for as long as you need. It can't lie though, it won't be easy. You are pretty irresistible. But I've waited six years, a bit longer won't do any harm_ ".

Lee was drawing little circles on Lucy's back as he spoke. She smiled shyly at him, and feeling the heat rise in her cheeks realised she was blushing. She loved the thought that Lee found her irresistible. Hearing his words and seeing this caring side of him, it made her want him even more. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to take this step, she just thought they ought to wait until they got home. She knew that if they'd carried on she wouldn't have been able to control herself, and she didn't want to risk being overheard. That would be mortifying.

" _Don't worry, you don't have to wait much longer. I want this as much as you, I just don't want an audience. As soon as we're off this boat and back home we're going to continue where we left off, I promise"._

Lee felt himself jolt at her words, at the thought of what was to come. He could only hope he would get through the rest of the weekend with spontaneously combusting.

Lucy suddenly yawned, trying to cover it with her mouth. She willed herself to stay awake, not really wanting this day to end.

" _Are you tired?"._

" _I am actually, must be the sea air. But I don't want to go to sleep yet. I like it here in your arms_ ".

" _Then I won't let go. And I'll still be here in the morning_ ".

Lucy snuggled against Lee, wrapping her arms around him as his encircled her protectively. She felt safe and comfy and incredibly happy.

" _Okay_. _Goodnight Lee_ ".

" _Night night sweetheart_ ".

Lucy's heart melted when she heard him call her that. He'd never called her that before. She didn't say anything, she just let herself enjoy the moment.

With that, Lee kissed Lucy tenderly, making her smile against his mouth. Placing several more quick kisses on her lips, he pulled her closer to him, letting their legs entwine. They fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun shone through the small window of the cabin where Lee and Lucy were sleeping. Lee stirred, blinking his eyes open then squinting at the brightness. He turned on to his side, grinning as he found himself looking at Lucy. She was still asleep, smiling as she murmured softly. Part of Lee wanted to wake her up, but another part could have watched her sleep all day. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as the sun illuminated her face.

As he watched her, he prayed that last night was real, that he hadn't just dreamed it all. He'd finally told Lucy he loved her and she'd said it back, the best three words he'd ever heard. If he'd known what her reaction would be he would have said it long ago. But, the very idea of giving his heart to someone so completely had scared him so much that he had hardly even admitted his feelings to himself, let alone to her. Now, that he had, the fear had all but gone. Of course, he was still a bit scared. He didn't have a great track record when it came to relationships after all. But, he'd never really loved anyone before Lucy. He was still afraid he'd mess it up, or that she'd change her mind about him, but he was determined to make their relationship work, no matter what. Instead of seeing being in love and commitment as scary, he would consider it an adventure. Today would be the first day of the rest of his life.

Lee noticed Lucy's eyes were flitting back and forth behind her eyelids. She was dreaming. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She sighed, then slowly opened her eyes.

" _Morning_ ", Lee whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Lucy beamed, breathing a quiet " _morning_ " as she fought back a yawn.

" _You were dreaming. What were you dreaming about?"_

" _I was dreaming about you. About us_ ".

" _Yeah? What were we doing? You were smiling_ ". Lee raised an eyebrow.

" _Never you mind_ ", Lucy relied, casting him a playful smile.

" _Were we doing this…?",_ Lee rasped as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

" _Wait, what if I've got morning breath?"_

 _"I wouldn't care if you did"._

Lee tenderly brushed his lips against Lucy's, and she responded, unable to help herself from smiling into the kiss. After a few all-too short seconds he drew away. Lucy's eyes remained shut for a few moments.

" _Still minty fresh_ ", he announced, chuckling when he saw her expression of relief. Okay, so she may have brushed her teeth again when she needed to use the bathroom at 5am.

" _I wish I could say the same for you_ ", she teased.

" _Hey!_ ", Lee exclaimed, trying his best to feign indignation.

" _You're supposed to pretend you hadn't noticed. You'll pay for that remark!_ "

" _I was joking_ ".

He knew she was only teasing, but he was in a playful mood.

" _Too late!_ "

Lee began to tickle Lucy's side. She squirmed and giggled, eventually hysterically as he continued mercilessly, now with both hands. Seeing she seemed to be happy to play along, so he wrestled her until she was underneath him.

" _No...please…not there_ ", Lucy pleaded as Lee started to tickle her under her arms. He moved further down her body, several times getting kicked and kneed as her limbs flew around uncontrollably. Lucy couldn't decide whether to laugh or squeal, so she settle on a combination of the two. He started to kiss any areas of her exposed skin he could reach, and then tickled her some more, making her breathless.

" _Lee…ohh…you…will…ah…pay…for...this. Stop…I can't breathe_ ".

Lee relented, stopping his torture but still laughing as he watched Lucy try to get her breath back. Before they had time to move from their position, the door to the cabin flew open.

" _Morning shipmates…breakfast's nearly ready. Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"_

" _No. I was just, erm...tickling Lucy…because_ ".

" _Because I told Lee I wasn't ticklish so we had a bet_ ".

Lee and Lucy looked at each other as if to say 'Daisy's not going to buy that'.

" _That was stupid Lucy, everyone's ticklish. Apart from the goldfish I had as I child. He wasn't_ ".

Lee and Lucy were both bemused by Daisy's last comment. Only she would have tried to tickle her goldfish. Lee shook his head in disbelief. Still, she had bought their story, though perhaps they needed to be more careful from now on.

Daisy left the room, and Lee and Lucy untangled themselves, sitting up.

" _It's a good job Daisy's slow on the uptake_ ".

" _Slow on the uptake? Sometimes I think she's on a different planet_ ".

" _Don't be mean Lee, she's lovely really_ ".

" _I didn't say she wasn't lovely. She's a lovely, gullible female lifeform from another planet…I'm only kidding! Would it be so bad though, if people knew?_ ".

A tiny bit of doubt had entered Lee's mind and he started to worry that Lucy was ashamed of him.

" _No, I want people to know, but when the moment's right to tell them. I just don't want to be caught in the act_ ".

" _The act? I was only tickling you_ ".

" _Hmm, if you say so._ _Come on, we'd better get up_ ".

" _Erm…give me a minute_ ".

" _Why?"_ Lucy questioned then watched Lee nodding towards his crotch.

" _Oh. Was that turning you on? Tickling me? I thought I felt something, you know, come between us_ ". Lucy's face reddened as she spoke.

" _Maybe. Come on, are you telling me you weren't?"_

 _"Maybe a bit"._

Lucy felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Lee grinned at her mischievously. God, she was looking forward to getting him home. She got out of bed.

" _Right, well. I'd better go and make myself decent while you…cool off_ ".

" _Make yourself decent? I'll tell Daisy to keep your breakfast warm shall I?"_

" _Oi, cheeky!"_

Lucy did her best to look affronted, then picked up a pillow and threw it at Lee. He jumped out of bed and chased her to the bathroom with it, huffing when she managed to get in and lock the door with him still on the other side. He threw himself face down onto the bed. The rest of this weekend was going to be pure torture.

….

The four sat around the breakfast table.

" _Sleep well, you two?"_

" _We did actually. How about you, hope the snoring didn't wake you up?"_

" _I didn't hear anything from Frank as it happens_ ".

" _I wasn't talking to you Daisy_ ".

Lucy chastised Lee with her eyes again.

" _No, by the time Daisy went to bed I must have been dead to the world. I could sleep through a storm, me. This boat could be rocking back and forward like a pirate ship at the fair and I wouldn't notice…_ ".

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Lee noticing this, interrupted,

" _Shut up dad._ _Don't look so worried Lucy, there's not going to be a storm_ ".

" _So, Lee…are you and Lucy going to take your turn driving this thing today? Daisy's planning on doing some sunbathing aren't you love? I'd like us to cruise a bit further around the coast. I'll show you what to do_ ".

" _Why not. I tell you what dad, you and Daisy go and relax on deck for a bit, and we'll stay here and wash up_ ".

….

Lee cleared the last of the dishes off the table and placed them on the side. Standing behind Lucy, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" _Lee, I'm washing up!"_

 _"I know, you just carry on, don't mind me"._

He began to plant soft kisses on Lucy's neck and she lifted her hand, wet with soap suds, to the back of Lee's head, holding him where he was despite her protest. She moaned quietly, her skin flushing

" _I can't carry on while you're doing that. It's…distracting_ ".

She turned around and they stole a kiss, passionate though all too brief. They were both worried about Frank or Daisy walking in on them.

As soon as they broke away, they heard Frank's voice, and it was getting nearer. That had been close. He had come to see if they were finished, as he was keen to show them how to drive the motorboat.


	5. Chapter 5

" _How did your dad say you make this thing go faster again?"_

" _It's this lever here_ ", Lee pointed towards the speed control.

" _Whoah...a bit much!",_ Lee exclaimed, leaning across and taking the control from Lucy.

" _I don't think we've really got the hang of this Lucy. What, with me nearly hitting that other boat earlier and you trying to break some sort of speed record. Perhaps it would be better if dad took over again_ ".

" _Where is your dad?"_

" _Teaching Daisy how to tie knots last time I saw him_ ".

" _Oh, I'll go and get him. Sounds like Daisy might need rescuing anyway_ ".

…..

Relieved of their driving duties, Lee and Lucy were back on deck. Now that they were out of earshot of Frank and Daisy, the pair took the opportunity to talk about the new development in their relationship.

" _I've been thinking…when we get back home, what happens then?"_

 _"Well, we unpack then we can…you know…or not…if you like…"._

 _"I didn't mean literally after we get back Lee. I mean, what's the next step? Don't panic…I don't mean where do you see us in five years' time, I just mean – the near future, how are we going to play this?"._

 _"Well, I thought we could carry on doing things together like we do now, only we'd do couple things as well"._

 _"Couple things?!"_

 _"You know, go on proper dates and maybe we could share a room, if that's what you want. I'm going to be more thoughtful and caring and affectionate. I'm going to make more of an effort with everything. I think I should look for a job, or get the ice cream van up and running again"_

 _"Steady on Lee. One step at a time. I'd like you to get a job of course but I don't want you do it just because you think I want you to."_

 _"It's not that exactly, but you I want to make you happy. You make me want to be a better person. I want to feel I deserve you, and I want your family to like me"._

 _"You do deserve me. You're better than you think. And my family already like you. I know dad doesn't show it but I'm convinced he has a soft spot for you deep down. My mum likes you, she thinks you're charming, and Tim's your best friend."_

 _"I know, but I know he doesn't think I'm good enough for his little sister"._

 _"Well, I'll change his mind. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"._

Lee sighed, it made him sad to think anyone could be anything other than happy for them. _"Yeah, we will. But let's not think about that now. Anyway, what about you?"_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"Apart from convincing your family I'm good enough for you, what do you think the next step should be?"_

 _"I was thinking along the same lines as you really. I mean, we already acted like a couple anyway. The only difference is I'll be allowed to touch you and kiss you and…"._

Lee interrupted,

 _"And? Blimey Lucy. You'd better stop talking like that, given that's all off limits whilst we're on this boat"._

 _"Yeah, sorry. This is turning out to be the longest weekend ever, isn't it?"_

 _"It really is!"._

" _How about we do some fishing to take our minds off things? You can teach me_ ".

 _"Okay…I like a challenge_ ".

" _Oi, I'll have you know I'm very fast learner_ ".

" _Good, and I'm an excellent teacher._ _Actually…before_ _I go and fetch the fishing gear_ _there's one more thing I wanted to ask you"._

 _"Go on"._

" _How long have you been in love with me? You never said last night_ ".

 _"It's hard to put a date on it. It sort of crept on me. I'd had feelings for you for a long time, but when you were knocked over and in a coma and I thought I might lose you, that's when I knew for sure"._

 _"That long? I never realised. I sometimes got the impression you didn't even like me"._

 _"Maybe I don't always, but I still love you"._

Lee reached for Lucy's hand and linked their fingers. He hoped Frank and Daisy were too far away to notice this small gesture of affection. Lucy smiled when she noticed Lee's grin.

" _It still amazes me to hear you say that_ ".

" _Well, you'd better get used to it_ ".

" _I'm not sure I want to get used to it. I want to always feel this excited when I hear it_ ".

" _Lee…last night, when you said you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life, did you mean it? I don't want this to be just a fling_ ".

" _Of course I meant it, I'm in this for the long haul_ ".

Lucy beamed, reassured that her and Lee both envisaged their future together. She squeezed Lee's hand, and looked into his eyes. They were full of love and longing.

" _I want to kiss you so much right now_ ", she breathed.

" _I want to kiss you too_ ", he croaked and sighed in frustration.

" _We could go inside and sneak a couple of minutes alone_ ".

" _No, because if we do, and we kiss, I know I'll want to get carried away again and we can't. Come on, I'll go and tell dad to drop anchor and get the fishing stuff_ ".

Lucy knew he was right, she'd only want more too, so she didn't argue.

" _Wait, Lee…before you go. I'm proud of you, you know_ ".

" _Proud of me, why?"._

" _Because we just had a grown-up conversation and you didn't crack any jokes"._

" _Oh, I must be losing my touch_ ".

 _"Don't get me wrong, I find your sense of humour and fun very attractive…"_

 _"And there was me thinking it was my manly good looks and my cheeky Northern charm"._

 _"It's those as well, it's lots of things. But it's nice to know that I can have an adult conversation with you if I need to. And you talked about your feelings. I'm impressed_ ".

" _I blame you, you're clearly making me go all soft_ ".

 _"Well, I like the gone all soft Lee"._

Lee looked at Lucy, and she could tell he was dying to make a joke, but he didn't. She was very impressed with his restraint.

….

Lee came back loaded up with fishing equipment. Lucy noticed that he seemed to be struggling.

" _Why didn't you ask me for help carrying the stuff? I didn't realise there would be so much equipment involved_ ".

Lee replied, " _I don't need help. I've got it all, no problem_ ".

Lucy took some of the items off him and placed them on the deck.

" _When I was getting the fishing stuff I noticed there was a tent and a camping stove on board. It gave me on idea_ ".

" _What?"_

" _Why don't we go ashore tonight? I know a secluded little cove. We can take the dinghy and camp in the tent. That way we can be alone_ ".

" _Lee, I'm not sure…"._

" _I don't mean, be_ _alone_ _like that necessarily, I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together. It'd be romantic_ ".

" _It's not that, and it does sound romantic, but I'm not sure if I'd feel safe in the dinghy. Also, what excuse would we give to Frank and Daisy? I'm convinced they're already suspicious_ ".

" _The dinghy's quite safe I promise, and you can wear a life-jacket. We'll be ashore within a couple of minutes. And we could tell dad and Daisy it's because you'd feel safer sleeping on land_ ".

" _Okay…that is plausible, and if you're sure the dinghy's safe...in that case, why not? It's a date_ ".

Lee grinned and gave Lucy a fleeting kiss on the cheek. He didn't anyone had seen. Meeting Lucy's gaze again, he held it for a few moments before clearing his throat,

" _Right, I think it's time for your fishing lesson_ ".

…

Lee showed Lucy what all of the items were for, and tried to explain to her step by step what inshore boat fishing involved.

" _Now, no matter what people might say, the size of one's rod is very important"._

Lucy swore Lee was purposely attempting to make her blush. Considering they were supposed to be taking their minds of sex, fishing was turning out to be a bad idea, the whole activity seemed to be ripe for innuendo.

" _Lee, would you stop with the double entendres, it's off putting!"_

 _"I'm not doing it on purpose, you've obviously just got a filthy mind"._

" _I can see from your face that you're loving this. I mean, telling me to grab your tackle. You could have just said pass me the tackle_ ".

Lee started to laugh then, and Lucy couldn't help but join in. He looked around and dared to kiss her, though all too briefly. Despite wishing they could continue, she protested,

" _Lee! Daisy's only just over there_ ".

" _She didn't see_ ".

" _We should get back to the fishing"._

Lucy was still confused about what to do, so Lee showed her how to prepare the bait, then talked her through each step, all the time flirting with her and casting her playful glances. For each task, he guided her hands, sometimes placing his own over them. Fishing shouldn't have been a sexy activity, but every time Lee touched her, every time he flirted with her, Lucy went a little bit weak at the knees. Lee seemed to realise the effect he was having on Lucy, so continued to tease her,

" _Now, it's important you take a firm hold of the rod",_ he explained, chuckling to himself as he heard Lucy sigh. He could sense her rolling her eyes even though he was standing behind her.

….

Lucy squealed with delight when she finally caught a fish. Okay, it was tiny, but it was still a fish and she was proud.

" _Well done Lucy, your first fish_ ".

She showed Lee the fish,

" _I know you said size is important. But it isn't everything…"_

" _Is that right?",_ Lee replied, smirking. He decided not to do the obvious joke.

They heard Daisy's voice as she bounded towards them, having heard Lucy squeal,

" _Have you got a big one?"_

They looked at her, and saw she had a straight face. No, she'd said that sentence with complete innocence. Lee and Lucy both began to giggle, leaving Daisy confused until the penny dropped,

" _Why are you laughing, what did I say?...Oh…I get it, when I said 'have you got a big one?', it sounded like I was asking Lee if he had a large penis. That is quite funny actually, maybe I should have been a comedian_ ".

Lee and Lucy had now collapsed with laughter. Daisy was hilarious, but usually unintentionally. She eventually left them to it, returning to her deckchair and magazine.

" _Come on Lucy, we'll put this fish back, then I'll show you how it's really done, I'll show you a big one!"._

" _Stop it! My stomach muscles hurt from laughing",_ Lucy protested. She threatened to pour the bucket of sea water over Lee's head, and started to chase him around the deck with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning, this chapter is definitely pushing the T/ M-rated boundary. I hope you enjoy. There will probably be just one more chapter, the morning after. Thanks to Ifrost for the story prompt, at first I wasn't sure where the story would go but it has turned out to be one of my favourites to write.**

Later that evening…

Lee and Lucy were sat on the beach, watching the sunset together. There were entirely alone, the only sounds were the calls of gulls and the waves crashing against the shore.

Lucy got up to fetch her shawl from the tent, as the air was just beginning to cool down, though it was still a balmy, humid evening. Lee watched as she walked back towards him and his heart skipped a beat. She was bathed in the warm glow of the fading sun and she had never looked more beautiful.

Lucy settled back between Lee's legs, and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Lee smiled as he heard her sigh contentedly. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt this happy, to be able to hold Lucy in his arms whilst they watched the sunset, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

" _Happy?",_ he asked.

 _"Beyond happy"._

Lucy allowed her hands to entwine with Lee's, and she turned her head towards him. Leaning in to kiss him, she spoke, " _I love you_ ".

" _I love you too_ ". Lee was still surprised at how easily it was to say those three words now. He'd spent so long fearing what might happen if he did, but now he wanted to say it all the time.

The kiss that followed was sweet and tender yet passionate, and they were both slightly breathless as they pulled away. The next thing Lucy said was unexpected,

" _I don't want to wait_ "

Lee gulped as he realised what she was saying. Did that mean the thing he had dreamt about ever since he met Lucy for the first time was going to happen tonight? He felt his pulse begin to race.

" _You mean? Because I don't want you to feel any pressure to do this. That wasn't my intention when I suggested we spent the night here alone_ ".

Lucy pressed a finger against Lee's lips to silence him. Her eyes gave away her desire. She spoke again, her voice almost a whisper,

" _I mean – I don't want to wait until we get home, I want you now_ ".

With that, she kissed Lee, hard, and he responded with equal enthusiasm, hands all over her- clutching, caressing and grasping clothes. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen forced them to from time to time, the sound of their uneven breaths filling the air.

Lucy undid the buttons of Lee's shirt, never once moving her eyes away from his while she did. His cheeks were flushed red, revealing a shyness she found incredibly endearing. She slid the shirt off his shoulders and he wriggled it off his arms, tossing it to one side. She ran her hand over his smooth chest, smiling as she felt him shudder at her touch. She paused, feeling his chest rise and rise as his heart beat hard and fast beneath it. He had goosebumps, though she was not sure if it was due to the cool air or what she was doing.

Lee had long since removed the shawl from Lucy's shoulders and cast it aside, and when he started to unzip the back of Lucy's sundress, she started to shiver, their combined body heat no longer shielding her from the falling air temperature.

" _Lee…w…wait_ ".

" _Sorry, did I do something wrong, should I not have?…"_

" _No, it's just…it's getting a bit chilly now, and I'm a bit worried someone's going to come onto the beach and see us. Exhibitionism isn't one of my fantasies I'm afraid. Can we get into the tent?_ "

" _Of course_ ".

Lee breathed a sigh of relief when he realised Lucy didn't want them to stop. He had almost forgotten where they were, and being arrested for indecency wasn't how he envisaged this evening ending either.

They got up, and Lucy laced her fingers with Lee's, pulling him towards the tent. She was surprised how wobbly her legs had become. They ducked into the tent and zipping up the door behind them, settled on top of the sleeping bag.

" _Oww!",_ exclaimed Lee, as he sat on one of his shoes. Lucy stifled a giggle as he opened a gap in the tent door and threw it outside. She couldn't help but laugh when he then tripped over his own foot and fell over, just missing her. Luckily, he saw the funny side. There wasn't exactly a lot of room in the tent, but they could make it work. Somehow this felt almost naughty, like they were teenagers getting up to something they shouldn't. The giggling subsided and their eyes met, suddenly more serious. Lucy could see how much Lee wanted her, but he looked slightly nervous.

" _Now, where were we?_ ", Lucy whispered, a small smile forming on her lips, as Lee continued to look at her, almost in awe.

Safely in the tent, where she felt warmer and less exposed, Lucy reached behind her and undid the zip of her dress, continuing what Lee had started a minute ago. She pulled the dress down around her waist, blushing when she saw Lee's eyes focus on the newly exposed parts of her body.

" _So perfect_ ", he rasped as he dared to drag the back of his fingers across her collarbone and the tops of her breasts that rose above her bra.

 _"I'm really not_ ". Lucy couldn't help but feel a little shy. It had been a long time since she had done this. There hadn't been anyone since Guy.

" _You are to me. I don't think you know how beautiful you are_ ".

Lee continued to kiss and stroke Lucy's skin, moving between her neck, shoulders and collarbone. Every time his hands moved tantalisingly close to her breasts, he passed them by, to Lucy's increasingly frustration. He didn't want her to think he was moving too fast, he didn't want to mess this up. Sensing Lee's hesitance, Lucy found Lee's hand and guided it where she needed to be touched.

" _Lucy?"_

 _"Touch me please"._

Needing no further reassurance, Lee did as she asked, stroking, cupping, kneading her, until she cried out in pleasure. With one hand, he reached around to her back and started to fumble with the clasp of her bra. He managed to undo it and he proceeded to slip the straps off her shoulders, deliberately slowly. Removing it completely, he recaptured her lips.

This time, the kiss was less frantic, it was deep, sensual, unhurried, and their hands were more gentle as they roamed. As they continued to kiss, Lee lowered Lucy down until they were both lying on top of the sleeping bag, side by side. He felt himself harden as her skin flushed against his.

Lee began an assault of kisses then, starting at Lucy's mouth and blazing a fiery trail down her body, all the time gaining confidence from the sighs and mews of pleasure that escaped from her lips. He reached her middle, where her dress was gathered. He looked up, searching her eyes for permission and she gave it, nodding and chewing on her lip as he pulled it over her abdomen and down her legs.

Slowly and carefully, they removed the rest of their clothes, and Lucy was surprised how quickly her inhibitions fell away. She'd thought this might feel awkward the first time, given how long her and Lee had spent as just friends, but it didn't. It just felt natural, and exciting.

They continued to caress each other, their hands, lips and tongues teasing and exploring each other's bodies, getting to know each other intimately. They kept the pace slow, wanting this to last as long as possible. As hungry as they were for each other, there was a time for fast and furious, and this wasn't it. This was the time for savouring each other.

Back lying on their sides, Lee smiled lovingly at Lucy. He ran his fingers from her shoulder down her arm until her reached her hand, linking their fingers. She squeezed Lee's hand and kissed him deeply, at the same time hooking her leg over his, bringing his body as close to her as possible. Using her knee, she nudged him, shifting her weight to try to pull him towards her and he took the hint, rolling them over until she was lying beneath him. As they looked into each other's eyes they knew it was time. They couldn't wait any longer.

" _I love you Lucy_ ", Lee whispered as he tenderly stroked her cheek. He reached between them.

Lucy raked her fingers down Lee's back, gasping " _I love you too"_ as they joined, finally giving way to their desire…


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter...sorry it's been a few weeks, I've had family stuff going on.**

Lee awoke to the sound of waves lapping at the shore, and the sound of Lucy breathing softly in her sleep. They were sharing the sleeping bag, their bodies flushed together, limbs entwined. Lee was behind Lucy, his arm around her waist, hand settled on her stomach.

He felt her stirring, and kissed her softly between her shoulder blades, smiling as he heard her sigh in response. He continued, brushing her hair out of the way and kissing his way to the crook of her neck as his fingers danced on her skin. This was perfect, the perfect way to start the day. Just as last night had been perfect, everything he had ever imagined and so much more. It had been beautiful and magical and incredibly erotic. He felt so privileged, to be here with Lucy now, to know that he'd finally been able to show her how much he loved her.

Lucy slowly came round to the caress of Lee's lips, soft and warm against her. Immediately, a heat surged through her body as the memories of last night came flooding back. Feeling the slightest scrape of Lee's lips, then the magic of his fingers gliding over her skin, Lucy was lost again, and she felt herself begin to tremble.

Lucy remembered whispering the simple five words to Lee ' _I don't want to wait',_ five words that had so much meaning, that had led to the most special night of her life. Lee had been so gentle, loving and considerate. Not to mention skilled. He'd known exactly how and where to touch her, how to drive her wild. She'd lost count of how many times he'd made her…

" _Lucy_ ", Lee sighed, interrupting her thoughts.

She wriggled back against Lee now, wanting to increase the friction of his body against hers, and his breath caught in his throat.

She turned over to face Lee, and without even giving him time to say good morning, launched herself at his lips, kissing him hungrily. When they parted, Lee spoke, one of his eyebrows raised,

" _Morning Lucy, sleep well?"_

" _We both know neither of us got much sleep last night. But yes...I feel refreshed. Ready for anything_ ".

Lee gulped. Lucy was looking at him with seductive eyes and her hands were starting to wander down his body.

" _Anything?_ ".

" _Ready for round two anyway_ ".

Did she mean? Wow, this morning was turning out to be even more than perfect.

" _Round two? And what do you mean by that?",_ he teased, pretending he didn't know.

" _You know exactly I mean_ ", she replied, then kissed him again, this time with even more force…

…..

Some minutes later….

Lee was lying on his back, combing his fingers gently through Lucy's hair as she lay curled up on his chest. Their breathing was finally returning to normal, and Lucy was starting to fall back to sleep.

Lee's mobile rang, and he reached out and felt for it, answering it quickly so not to disturb Lucy. It was Daisy, calling to find out when they were planning on rowing back to the boat.

" _Did Lucy sleep better on land?"_

 _"Yes, better thanks",_ Lee fibbed, keeping his voice to a whisper. He hoped Daisy couldn't tell his breathing was still a bit uneven.

" _People will talk you know. You two sharing a tent alone on a secluded beach_ ".

Lee thought about what to say in response. It sounded like Daisy was onto them.

" _What people? Only you and Frank know about it. There's no need to mention it to anyone else, is there?_ ". He tried not to give anything away in his voice.

" _By anyone else I assume you mean Tim? Don't worry I won't tell him. Unless there's something to tell?"._

Daisy was pretty sure something was going on between Lee and Lucy, and she certainly hoped there was. She knew how Lee felt about Lucy, and Lucy had confessed to Daisy that she loved Lee a couple of months ago when they were both drunk. Lucy just didn't remember saying it and Daisy hadn't mentioned it since. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they finally got their acts together.

Lee didn't want to continue this conversation. He didn't want to lie, but he knew Lucy would kill him if he admitted anything now. So to Daisy's disappointment he made his excuses, telling Daisy he had to go as Lucy was still asleep. Well, she was asleep, that part was true. He promised that they'd call her when they were about to leave.

…

Lee closed his eyes, and started to wonder about whether Daisy knew. Maybe she had seen them yesterday, or maybe she'd heard them getting them a bit carried away on the boat the other night. Or maybe it was just obvious...He decided he wouldn't worry about that for now, he was tired, and sleep was beckoning.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Lee heard the loud cry of a seagull and it startled him. He opened his eyes and that was when he noticed the water. Sea water was starting to come into the tent, just a centimetre or so. Still, he knew that they needed to move.

" _Lucy_ "

" _Mmm_ ", she murmured but didn't seem to want to wake up.

" _Luce…wake up_ ", Lee exclaimed slightly more insistently, and gently shook her. She didn't move.

" _I'm tired, you've worn me out_ ", she protested.

" _I know but the tide's coming in!"_

" _What?",_

" _There's water creeping into the tent_ "

" _Oh…God!"_ Lucy suddenly became more alert, and sat bolt upright.

With a speed he didn't know he had in him, Lee got out of the sleeping bag, pulled on his boxer shorts and lifted Lucy who was still cocooned in the sleeping bag, off the ground. Once he was out of the tent and able to stand upright he carried Lucy up the beach and placed her down on the dry sand. Speeding back to the tent he rescued as many of their belongings as he could before they got wet.

Lucy was relieved when Lee passed her her clothes, thankfully still dry. She managed to dress herself inside the sleeping bag, and helped Lee with the rest of the things. They'd moved just in time, and they stood watching the sea as it completely engulfed the space where the tent had been.

Lucy pulled Lee into a hug, then kept her arms wrapped around his neck as his settled around her waist.

" _Thank you…for rescuing me_ "

" _That's okay. Although you were hardly in any danger_ "

" _I was in danger of getting wet and cold. I don't think I'd have been able to move that fast, my legs were still a bit trembly after…ahem…round two. So thank you anyway_ ".

" _Any time. It's my job to look after you know_ ".

" _That's very sweet, and I appreciate the sentiment, but you do know I can usually look after myself?_ ".

" _Believe me, I know that, but that doesn't mean I won't look after you too_ ".

Lucy grinned. She loved this new and emotionally mature version of Lee even more than the old one.

" _I love you_ ".

" _I love you too_ ", Lee replied before kissing her sweetly but soundly on the lips.

" _Lucy…there's something I want to say…to ask_ "

" _Go on…"_

Lucy noticed that Lee looked slightly nervous, searching her eyes as he toyed idly with her fingers. Were his hands shaking?

" _I was thinking...you know when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you said you felt the same?"._

 _"Yes?"_

" _Well, the thing I wanted to ask you was…"_

Lucy's limbs began to wobble as she watched Lee sink down onto one knee in front of her.

" _Will you marry me?"_

Lucy couldn't help but squeal, and felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek as she processed Lee's question. She'd wanted this for so long, she'd hoped it would happen one day but had always imagined that if she and Lee ever got together she would end up being the one to propose. They had only been together for less than two days but she didn't care, as being with Lee felt so right.

" _Lucy, don't leave me hanging. Give me answer please, I'm shaking like a leaf here_ "

Lucy hadn't meant to hesitate, she was just shocked. To say this wasn't how she'd expected this weekend to end was an understatement to say the least

" _Sorry, yes…yes of course the answer is yes. Yes, I'll marry you_ ".

Lucy grinned as she watched Lee's face light up with relief then joy. She flung her arms around his neck, kissed him then jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his middle, knocking them both over and they landed in a heap on the sand.


End file.
